Its a good life
by J.A. Johnson
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. sorry for the wait....and yes before the flames chapter two does take place before chapter one
1. Meeting with Ino

Well here we go guys I hope you like it….And again this is a mature fanfic for a reason so don't read if your not mature enough to deal with lemons. If you do choose to read on do it knowing that this is Mature for a reason so don't flame because you have been warned.

As always this fanfic is mine Just not the charcters or the original story line to naruto so there you go I Just disclaimed your asses

Book 1 : It's a good life Prologue : the start of a good life

"Why me" Naruto asked causing Ino to smirk

"Well for one you happen to be the container of the most powerful demon to ever exist; Two, you have beautiful blond hair and blue eyes; Three, you also happen to have the biggest dic…."

"I get it" Naruto said cutting her off and backing up " So you only want me for my appearance and the damn demon. Fuck you…Fuck all of you"

"No,No. You didn't let me finish" Ino stated closing the gap between them and reaching out for his whisker marks; slowly she began to stroke them causing naruto to calm down. Soon she began again "Another reason is you happen to be the nicest guy in Konoha" as she finished she moved even closer to Naruto pushing her body against his "that's why I want to be one of your wives…And even bare you children"

This caused Naruto smile and gave him the will to take control "well then I guess if the counsel demands it and you want it soooo bad who am I to deny" After finishing Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss.

Ino opend her mouth allowing Naruto in as soon as his tongue demanded it. His tongue intertwined with her filling him with the sweet taste of ripe cherries.

Naruto soon skillfully moved his hand underneath her shirt and up to grope her unprotected tit. Slowly he began to massage the breast working his way to the nipple. Naruto's work on the nipple was fierce as he took small nips at her neck and also sucked at it.

The massage of her breast soon became too much for her to with hold her will power and soon she began to moan his name among other incoherent sounds of pleasure.

Slowly he moved his hand away from her tit causing her to moan in annoyance, pushing her back against the wall behind her Naruto moved down to the top of her skirt and smirked before entering the skirt and soon her panties.

Her panties were moist from pleasure and let out an intoxicating smell that cause Naruto to get even harder than he was before. Quickly with a grin on his face Naruto made his fingers enter her folds. He immediately felt her warm soft inside which caused him to grind against her slightly as he forced his fingers deeper inside her.

Suddenly her hands grasped his face causing him to look into her deep beautiful eyes. She took advantage of the moment to take him into another deep passionate kiss. Her hands left his face and grasped at his waist band.

She soon flipped their positions around and Naruto soon found his pants around his knees and his cock sticking out of the hole in the front of his boxers. Her hands soon grasped his cock and began to stroke almost viciously.

Her hands moved fast and made work out of his cock causing Naruto to get weak at his knees and call out "Ino…" before leaning his head back against the wall. Naruto had exploded mostly on Ino's hands but some also land just on her pink lips.

Slinger her hands towards the ground she smiled before he had a chance to apologize "Its ok" she simply said before licking the remainder from her lips.

Naruto smiled down at his new found fiancé. Her beautiful blond hair cascaded down her pearly white shoulders that were just visible with her shirt on. Three locks of her hair hung loosely in front of her face giving her an innocent look. This caused Naruto to chuckle as she kissed the head of his cock.

Soon she was standing and had her lips pressed against hers. Suddenly Three bangs came from the door causing Naruto to jump a little before quickly pulling up his pants and hiding his cock by pulling it up into his waist band.

The door flung open just as the two had gotten themselves situated. "Yo, Naruto your meeting was taking forever so I figured I would help you out a little bit…" the current Hokage , Tsunade , began before smelling the air then pointing to the cum on the floor "well its good to see that you both agreed on the counsels demands…I just don't see why you both had to agree on it in my office" Tsunade finished with an angry fluster look put upon her face.

"Um…" Naruto began before "Obaa-chan"

"Don't Obaa-chan me Naruto…what were you thinking." Before she could let him answer she pointed to the door "OUT NOW"

Now usually Naruto wouldn't listen but as the saying goes 'Hell hath no furry like a woman's rage' and Naruto wasn't going to push his luck too awfully far after what he had just been caught doing. So he simply grabed Ino's hand and scurried out of His 'obaa-chan's' office.

Laughing Naruto walked through the park with Ino holding her hand all the way

"Damn, did you see that look she gave us" Naruto said bursting into more laughter

"well, I have to admit it was a funny mix of emotions she showed on her face" she said then smirked before continuing "We're going to have to do it again sometime, eh."

"Hell yah" Naruto said with out thinking and thusly received a bash to the back of his skull from Inos fist.

"Damn, Ino why did you…" but he was cut off as her lips pressed against his for a second until she pulled away and smirked before speaking

"yah know Naruto…You're a Damn pervert" Ino said with a sigh

Smiling Naruto spoke "I know" he then let go of Ino's hand to put both his hand behind his head and put on his signature foxy grin…Although this only cause him to do a major face plant. This only serve as an ignition to Ino's laughter.

"Damn and I thought I was a clutz" Ino howled with laughter as Naruto slowly got off the ground.

"we'll see how much of a clutz I am on our wedding night" Naruto smirked before walking directly into a bench.

Naruto kept mumbling random obsinitys as Ino burst out with laughing saying things like "well you sure know how to get on your back.

* * *

Well guys that was only part one and there will be more…keep in mind this was only a prologue so the real chapters will be longer.

Oh and Reviews due seem to help with the writing process so if you have any ideas or any thing like that be sure to tell me in a REVIEW…

Just remember I try and review for everyone so it would be nice if you did the same Eh.

Oh And Amber I hope you liked it…I know you will with how perverted you are but all the same tell me what you think ok.

Well until next time …Im John Johnson and im outta here


	2. Meeting with the council

Ok people let's start from earlier that day due to some specific complaints; Not only on FF but also from my friends…and something tells me it's time for a little voice from Naruto

Naruto: Hai, Hai. J.A.Johnson does NOT own the original Naruto characters just all his original ones and the story line to this fanfiction, Further more John (J.A.Johnson) is a Broke asshole of a teenager who has no money at any time so nothing could be gained from a lawsuit.

John: well said Naruto…So tell me are you only helping me because I helped you get some last chapter…

Naruto: On with the Fic

----------------------------

Stretching, Naruto opened his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"Damn" Naruto mumbled " that was one wild night"

Naruto walked to his closet and pulled out his newest jump suit …

"I get this same jumpsuit every year…Just a little bit bigger every year" sighing Naruto put on his new jumpsuit and began his daily chore of fixing up the complex.

**FlashBack****….One year earlier.**

_"Damn it Naruto when will you learn some God damn respect" Tsunade mumbled as __she beat__ Naruto over his head "And I even trying to help you out you twit"_

_"But __Obaa-chan__, I was just so excited about owning the whole complex when __im__ only 15 years old" Naruto mumbled and put on the most drastic __genjutsu__ ever…Puppy eyes_

_Sighing Tsunade had no choice but to give in _

_"__Any way brat remember that you are only a Chuunin so don't let it go to your head, __Ya__ got that" after seeing Naruto nod Tsunade smiled "just remember this will be coming out of you pay for a year or so"_

_Hearing this caused Naruto to smile and give his unique foxy grin and __a thumbs__ up_

**Flashback over**

Naruto finished his daily chores and walked out of his penthouse suit on the top of his apartment complex only to be greeted by two anbu

"Come with us Nam...I mean Uzamaki . The counsel has asked that you come to their chambers immediately ." the taller of the two anbu with a bear mask stated

Nodding Naruto spoke " Fine"

They immediately began to race across konoha.

-------------------------

"Naruto please come, stand next to me" the eldest of the counsel said and as Naruto stepped fourth he reached out and grasped Naruto's hand with an unbreakable force "Boy, it is time you learn of you lineage, and the continuation of your blood line"

The Elders words sparked Naruto's attention, Naruto continued to be most confused though as the Elder led him around the chamber then stopped at a vast and empty section of chairs, which confused Naruto even more.

The elder saw his look of confusion and smiled before speaking "You are the last of the Namekaze, and as such you are now a member of this counsel. So please go take your seat as clan head Namekaze"

Hearing his new surname caused Naruto be a little shocked, but as Naruto saw that the elder along with the rest of the counsel was waiting Naruto quickly scurried off to his chair.

The caused the elder to continue "very well now I will continue, You are the only known heir to the Namekaze clan , so you will always have a place on the council also you will have full access to the clan compound and vault…" he paused for a second "Although with great regret I must say this, Your privileges' have come at a forced price. You must bring forth Five male and two female heirs, so thusly you have been put on the clan protection act and all the laws will be applied now that you are of sixteen years of age"

"I understand" Naruto stood and said already trying to gain some support among the council, and then he continued "So I take it I'm going to be under the same restrictions as my good friend Sasuke.

The elder nodded then spoke " Yes, but it is still my duty to inform you of those restrictions, One you are not allowed to leave the village until you have one male and one female heir, Two Per the clan protection act you must have a minimum of three wives, Three you must have impregnated a female by the end of one year otherwise we will select the most fertile women of our village for you to breed with…Also if you cannot find a bride one will be chosen for you…Do you understand this"

"Of course" Naruto said after a moment then he continued "And on another note I want it to be made public that the kyuubi has finally been killed, so I assume it would be up to the council about when I can share that information"

The elder pondered it for a moment then turned to the rest of the council "all in favor"

The crowd of council members all agreed after a few moments, so the elder turned back to Naruto "You are allowed to disclose that information however you please"

"Thank you" Naruto said with a grudged bow, the main reason for the bow was of course politics so no matter how much Naruto hated bowing to others he had to do it in this case

"Very well" the Elder said "This concludes this meeting of the clans…Also a public statement will be made about the last of the Namekaze tonight, By the Hokage herself"

After a chorus of "Hai's" most of the council dispersed from the room leaving in a puff of smoke or by simply walking out for the non-shonobi leaders.

Originally Naruto had stayed behind so that he could think things over…but alas that was not meant to be as Naruto saw the Hyuuga clan leader stay behind. Sighing Naruto walked forward knowing that the Hyuuga wanted his attention.

"Yes Hyuuga-sama, is there something I can help you with" Naruto stated bluntly not really wanting to be near another council member for awhile

"Very well Namekaze" the Hyuuga started off "I see you like to get straight to business"

"Yes, now continue" Naruto bluntly stated again

"Very well then, here is my proposition. Keep in mind everyone in this proposition have already agreed so its all up to you now" Hiashi smiled then continued "You have made a name for yourself already so I wish to marry off both my daughters ,Hinata and Hinabi, to you so…." But the man couldn't finish as Naruto interrupted him

"No" was simply put forth to stop the man from pushing the issue

"But.." but the man was interrupted yet again

"No buts. I cannot simply agree then later force myself upon to young ladies" Naruto

"Then let me explain, and don't interrupt this time. They have agreed to this because I aim to make Neji ,my nephew, the clan head after I retire and if I was to do then they both would be marked as branch family members. So I cannot allow that, and by them being under a different clan's protection then the clan elders can do nothing but sit by and watch the show. So please consider this"

Naruto gave this a moment's thought before speaking "fine" Naruto then paused before continuing "when will the wedding be held"

"Thank you Namekaze, and in exactly one month's time" Hiashi stated "but, for now I must be leaving" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'I gotta learn how they do that' Naruto thought wondering how they could just disappear like that. As he was thinking of this he made his way to the door of the chambers so he could leave but, yet again, he was interrupted by two people bursting through the chamber doors.

The intruders were none other than the Hokage herself and Ino Yamanaka. The Hokage opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted my Ino "I need to speak with you Naruto-kun" they way she said it surprised Naruto from the way it was so seductive sounding.

"Yes,but" Tsunade broke in "you two need to take it to my office"

Nodding in agreement Naruto and ino made their way across the twenty feet to the Hokages' office.

--------------

Alright people…Due to your complaints (cough cough) I put in this sceen. Eventhough it was already planned…O'well As always read and review people. I do the same for every story I read so it would be kind of you to return the favor. Now its poll time.

Who should Naruto end up with in the FF ( there will definently be 5, although there may be more)

Ino-(assured)

Hinata-(assured)

Hinabi-(assured)

Fem. Haku-(I have always liked this one)

Tayuya-(I love the pottymouth and I have a good Idea for this one)

Anko-(A bit creepy, but in a good way)

Temari- ( I really want this one and I have a good plan to make it work)

Tenten-(I have an idea for this one)

Kurenai-(per request)

Well just for the hell of it…

" it's been fun but John-john is outta here for now. So until next time peace"

P.S. I'm looking for a beta with good ideas and a good work ethic so I can get these chapters out faster


End file.
